1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods for detecting a malfunction of a brake system using a yaw rate. More particularly, it relates to a method for detecting a malfunction of a brake system of a vehicle, which performs regenerative braking and friction braking in vehicles that are driven by a motor, such as a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle have a motor driven by electric energy mounted thereon and is a next-generation environmental vehicle driven by the motor. Therefore, a regenerative braking scheme through the motor is applied to the hybrid vehicle and the electric vehicle in addition to the existing friction braking scheme.
An algorithm for determining a malfunction of a brake system which is configured in the related art cannot be used in the vehicle adopting the regenerative braking scheme and a separate control algorithm for determining a malfunction of a brake system of the hybrid vehicle and the electric vehicle is required.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1999-170991 discloses a technology that detects a deceleration of a vehicle and determines a malfunction of an electric brake by a central brake controller when the detected deceleration of the vehicle is smaller than a reference value.
However, in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open, since the central brake controller determines the malfunction of the electric brake, the malfunction of the brake system cannot be determined when the central brake controller cannot be normally operated. Moreover, it cannot be determined which brake system of a regenerative brake system or a friction brake system has the malfunction when the brake system has the malfunction. Further, when the malfunction in the friction brake system is detected, a malfunction target brake system among the friction brake systems cannot be determined.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.